


The perks of being loyal

by JSmittenKitten



Series: Earth48 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe is loyal, Gen, Lila is Miracle Queen, Luka as the Dragon Holder, Miracle Queen Rewrite, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Sabrina is a Badass Spy, not miracle queen compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSmittenKitten/pseuds/JSmittenKitten
Summary: Chloe refuses Hawkmoth's offer and everything changesFirst work in this fandom
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Earth48 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043196
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The perks of being loyal

**Author's Note:**

> No beta  
> If something is not explicitly said assume it went like in canon

-It’s not working, of course it’s not working, this is ridiculous, of all times it had to be now – the blonde girl kicks her bee signal and bites down a swear at the pain in her foot before looking around and seeing her idol fighting her parents – who’s that?

A new temporary hero, this was getting utterly ridiculous. It had been months since the last time she was called for support, but several temporary heroes had started since then. She wasn’t needed anymore. Ladybug had other people and didn’t care about her. Chloe can’t stand it. She needs to break someone or something, and the signal is close. She pushes with all her strength until it falls over the railing. Chloe freezes for a second, what if it fell over someone? No, it doesn’t matter, nobody cares about her so why should she care about somebody else?

-Hello, miss Bourgeois, I see you are a little upset – Chloe turns around when she hears the voice and goes completely still at the sight of Hawkmoth – maybe I can help with that – he extends his hand to show a familiar box.

-Where did you get that? – the question leaves her mouth before she even processes it.

-I found Ladybug’s hidey-hole, do you want it? I can give it to you, for a price.

-You just akumatized my parents, what makes you think I’d do anything for you?

-I could let them go, and give you the Bee Miraculous, that’s what you want isn’t? Ladybug won’t give it back to you, but I can do it.

Oh, she wants it, she wants it so bad. To have Pollen back with her, someone who cares about her, someone who loves her unconditionally. She’s tempted to say yes. Except… how can she look at Pollen knowing she betrayed Ladybug? Ladybug believed in her. She might not have given Pollen back, but Chloe knew how serious she was about secret identities, Ladybug wanted to protect her. And she believed in her. She believed Chloe could be good, could do better. And Chloe was no traitor.

-I’m not your puppet – she whispers.

-What did you say? I didn’t quite hear it – the bloody asshole probably thought she was accepting.

-I’m not your puppet, Hawkmoth, I won’t ever be your puppet again – she says louder this time, Chloe looks around and sees a broom, it’ll do – I’m not going to be Ladybug’s betrayer either – she takes the broom and swings it in Hawkmoth’s direction – I won’t help you, you overgrown insect – he avoids every swing of the broom but seems to get the message and gets away from Chloe.

-You’ll regret this, brat – he threatens before leaving.

-Boo hoo, I’m so scared – she mocks him – try that again and it’ll be you who I push from the roof, idiot! – she shouts at his retreating form.

Chloe stays there for a moment, then the reality of what she just did catches up with her and she starts laughing. She fought Hawkmoth without the suit. On her own. With only a broom. Miraculous or not she is a hero now. It’s a decision she made and is proud of.

******************************

There was someone in her room. She was sure she had left the window closed but now it was open. She left for just a few minutes to get a snack.

-Miss Rossi – Lila turns around just to see one of her allies, well, he would probably call himself her boss, but she was nobody’s pawn.

-Hawkmoth.

-I have a job for you – he gives her a box she opens immediately, and a glow appears.

It looked like this was going to be one hell of a job.

*********************************************************

-Nobody expects you to be happy all the time, Marinette – Luka reminds her – You are allowed to have bad days just like everybody else.

-I don’t like being sad, it feels… well, sad – she shrugs.

-That’s why I’m here, misery loves company, you know? - Marinette chuckles softly before Luka makes her stop walking – what’s that?

It seems like tiny bees; they are stinging people and… turning them into zombies or something like that. Bees hate water, the closest body of water is the Seine – Run! – Marinette shouts before directing to the river, Luka following her. She still has the Dragon Miraculous but giving it to him would mean exposing her identity, does she trust him that much? – Put it on – she says giving him the chocker when they are close to the river. She takes Tikki’s cookies from her bag and breaks the water one into halves. Luka is looking at her and Longg in shock – Longg, Tikki, eat – Marinette feeds the cookie to the kwamis before looking back at Luka – I’ll explain later, the words are AquaLongg, bring the storm, then jump in the water.

Marinette quickly says her own words since the bees are still coming and jumps into the river, Luka close behind her – You are Ladybug – he says amazed.

-It’s a secret. You mustn’t tell anyone.

-I promise I won’t.

-We need to find Chat, see if he managed to escape.

-What do you think is going on?

-I’m not sure, I didn’t purify Hearteater, Hawkmoth let them go – Ladybug explains as she starts swimming to try and find Chat Noir – Maybe he found someone angrier.

-Ladybug! – they hear calling from behind.

-Chat Noir! You made it! – she answers happily.

-Barely. Who’s this?

-Umm – Ladybug looks at her friend a little guiltily.

-Call me Draco? I mean, this is temporal, right? – he suggests.

-Yep, definitely temporal – Ladybug adds – Chat, what do you think is going on?

-Those were wasps, how do you still have the dragon miraculous?

-I didn’t found the guardian when I tried to return it.

-Wait – Draco says – you went to get the choker mid battle, right? What if Hearteater was a distraction?

-Mayura was following me – Ladybug mutters – I thought I lost her, but if she or Hawkmoth followed me, they could have found him.

-And get the other miraculous, including the bee – Chat adds – those were wasps, what if he akumatized Queen Bee into Queen Wasp again?

Chat Noir takes out his baton and extends it like a submarine’s periscope so he can observe outside of the river. He makes a face and before Ladybug has the chance to ask about, he gives her the baton.

-Oh no – whines Ladybug.

-Oh no no no no no – sings Chat – sorry, I couldn’t help myself.

-It’s my fault, I didn’t transform before going to the guardian – Ladybug cries.

-Hey, it’s not your fault – Draco says holding Ladybug’s hand – think, they were already following you, what would have happened if you had?

-They would have discovered your identity – Chat answers for her with his eyes stuck on where their hands were joined, was this the boy she liked?

-We need to focus right now – Draco reminds them – what’s the plan?

****************************************

-Lila Rossi, you again – Ladybug says after she purifies the akuma.

-What’s going on? – the fake tears are appearing once again – oh no, was I akumatized again? I’m so sorry, I was just so scared of Hearteater.

-Yeah, sure – Chat Noir takes the miracle box from her and looks up to see Master Fu still holding on his shield – what should we do, my lady?

-Draco, take the box, protect it – she orders – Chat, you and I will go against Hawkmoth. They rush to comply.

**************************************************

-Ladybug! – there’s a shout in the middle of her first patrol since she became the guardian, she looks for the one calling her and sees Sabrina Raincomprix, without Chloe, this is new.

-May I help you?

-I saw something yesterday while trying to stay away from Hearteater, it was weird so I recorded it, I think you should see it.

-Okay – she answers with a little doubt, it wouldn’t be the first time someone tries to prank her by trying to show her something on their phones, once a guy actually showed her his… male part, that was disgusting, and she is not even sorry about hitting him really hard. That made her less trusting, but this was Sabrina, she knew her.

The video was filmed on a roof, upon detailed observation she realized it was The Grand Paris roof. Chloe was there, but also Hawkmoth. Ladybug’s mouth slightly opens in shock at the following actions. So, he planned it all, he wanted Chloe to be Miracle Queen, to join him. She refused and kicked his butt. Ladybug bites down a laugh when she attacks him with a broom. This was epic. And she was so proud of her.

-Thank you for showing me, Sabrina – Ladybug smiles proudly at her – you are a good friend for Chloe – Sabrina blushes at the praise.

************************************************************

There is someone in her room. She can hear steps, someone pacing in her room. Chloe goes in slowly, prepared to scream for help. Spots. Those are black spots on red.

-Ladybug? – she says out loud and she turns with a smile.

-Hello Chloe, I wanted to talk to you.

-About? – she wonders while making a gesture for her to seat.

-Queen Bee, you know we need to retire her because of her identity being know, right?

-But…

-Let me finish, please – Chloe nods – Most of the temporary heroes’ identities are known because of Miracle Queen, so I’ll be retiring all of them. But you showed real loyalty, Chloe. You fought Hawkmoth with nothing but a broom – how did she even know that? – so I find myself somewhat reluctant to completely retire you. I have an offer for you.

-An offer?

-I would like you to be my public relations team, maybe with Sabrina’s help? The official source, you would manage, maybe some socials. Any statement I’d want to make, I’ll do it to you.

-I thought you preferred the Ladyblog?

-I did, but they’re not the best, I’ve been waiting for them to approach me over something for months, the ladyblogger has tried to interview me after fights but she never asks that one thing she posted without ever confirming it was true. So, I’d rather have something official where I can trust they’re posting the truth, would you be interested?

-Do you have a second option? – not that she’s planning to refuse but it would be good to know.

-Not really, I haven’t thought about it – Ladybug seems thoughtful – maybe Aurore Boreal? I don’t know, are you refusing?

-No, I’ll do it, gladly, maybe I could add her to the team – Chloe suggests.

-That could be good – she doubts for a second – what about filming a first statement? With me talking in video so they know it’s really me.

They spent a few minutes working on what to say and then filming it. After that comes the deciding over username for an Instagram and a twitter account which ends up being “@OfficialLadybugOut”. Ladybug is heading toward Chloe’s balcony to leave when she stops.

-Oh, Chloe, I almost forget it, you’ll need a new identity and suit – Chloe just looks at her confused and Ladybug takes a familiar box from her yoyo before gently throwing it at Chloe who catches it – I’ll see you tomorrow night in Notredame. You earned it – she adds with a wink – Nine o’clock, don’t be late – and then she leaves.

Chloe looks back at the box before carefully opening it – Pollen!

**********************************

Marinette approaches the boat slowly. She is worried. Luka is the first person who knows her superhero identity, that puts both of them in danger. Maybe he won’t even want to be in the team anymore. Well, she better finds out since he is right there outside the Liberty.

-Hello Ma-ma-Marinette, I was waiting for you, wanna come in? – Marinette nods and follows him all the way to his room – wait here, I’ll bring some snacks and drinks.

He is so nice. And now he knows, maybe he’ll decide to stay in the team. Maybe he could be…

-I’m back – Luka says settling down a little table with chips, cookies, and juice, then closing the door to make sure nobody is listening, Juleka and his mom aren’t home but with this, better be careful – so… Ladybug.

-Yeah – Marinette sighs.

-Wanna talk about it?

-I’m so sorry I dragged you into this – she blurts out.

-Hey, no apologies. I’m happy to help, I was just wondering about how you feel about it, you are still really young Marinette, and this is a great responsibility.

Her eyes suddenly waters and she hugs him – I’m so scared – she cries – what if I fail everyone and Hawkmoth destroys the world? – Luka hugs her back and holds her while she cries. She has been Ladybug for more than a year and she hasn’t had anyone to just hold her, so he’s going to do it for as long as she lets him. He can’t take her worries or her responsibilities, but he can hold her.

-Luka? – she says after a while.

-Yes, bugaboo?

-Oh, not you too – she separates from him and hits his arm lightly making him laugh.

-Okay, okay, just joking, what did you need?

-I brought Sass – she is looking at the floor – I was wondering if you would accept to be a permanent hero.

-Yes, Marinette. I’d love to be a permanent member of the team- she hugs him again.

**************************************************************

@OfficialLadybugOutTw

#Ladybug

*There’s a video of Ladybug talking to the camera: Hello Paris, Ladybug here. From now on this account, and the Instagram equivalent will be your official sources of everything Ladybug. Any official statement will be made here. These accounts will be managed by former Miraculous Holder, Chloe Bourgeois, who’s loyalty has been proved time and time again. This is my first statement, any temporary Miraculous Holder whose identity was revealed during the Miracle Queen debacle has been permanently taken out of team. I’m sorry about not talking about this to themselves, but I can’t put neither yourselves nor me in danger by doing so now that Hawkmoth knows who you are. Any questions may be directed to this account or directly to Miss Bourgeois, who’ll make sure the pertinent questions are delivered to me and answered promptly. Ladybug Out*

@MelodiesInParis

Okay, so there’s something there. Queen Bee proved her loyalty, but there’s nothing about the other heroes’ loyalties AND @AlyaLadyblogger used to be a hero and a reporter but she’s not the chosen for statements. I smell beef, Ladybug #SpillTheTeaSis

**************************************************************

**OfficialLadybugOutIg**

*Is a several pictures post. First, there is a selfie of Ladybug and Chat Noir with two others barely visible in the background. Next a picture of two heroes standing back-to-back. The third picture is a selfie of the four of them, the girls in the front, Ladybug taking the picture with her other arm in the shoulders of a new bee themed hero, a dark-haired girl with blond highlights smiling with her hair in a ponytail while a bow holds it together, the boys, Chat Noir and Viperion making peace signs. Following there is a full body picture of the bee themed hero posing with one hand in the hip and the other in the air, her suit is seen, it’s almost like an anime magical girl dress, black with yellow accents and white in the shoulders, on her neck there is a black bow with yellow details, it has long sleeves and little yellow bows in the wrists, she has white thighs and black boots up to the knee. The last picture is of Viperion looking at the horizon*

We got two new permanent heroes!!! Say hello to Viperion (who moves from temporary to permanent) and HoneyBee, our new rookie.

Ladybug Out!!!

**TheAdrienAgreste** I’m loving HoneyBee suit, it reminds me of Macross Delta suits, I’m a Ladybug fan at heart but HoneyBee makes hard to stay loyal.

**YoBoiNino** Your otaku is showing, dude

*****Note, this is kinda how I picture HoneyBee's suit, just add Queen Bee's mask to it

<https://elegantprincesstragedy.tumblr.com/post/642510797513326592/this-pic-is-from-love-live-at-least-the-original>

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't betaed and English isn't my first language so if you find any grammar mistake or something like that please let me know.


End file.
